


sometimes love can be mistaken for a crime

by 5sexualhomos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18/19 yr old Louis, 27/28 yr old Harry, Anal Fingering, Begging, Comeplay, D/s relationship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, FaceFucking, Hair-pulling, Lapdance, Lingerie, Louis in Panties, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Stripping, Toys, feminzation, happy daddy month, i hope i got all the kinks, other kinks mentioned only in passing, slight exhibitionism, sugardaddy!Harry, theres a shit ton of fluff in here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sexualhomos/pseuds/5sexualhomos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the actual fuck, Lou?” Zayn hisses.</p><p>“What?” Louis asks innocently.</p><p>“You didn’t tell me you had a sugar daddy!”</p><p>“He’s not my sugar daddy!”</p><p>“He’s a good ten years older than you and makes a ton of money and probably buys you everything you want.”</p><p>“Maybe, but that’s beside the point.”</p><p>(Or the one where Louis has a much older boyfriend who likes to spend money on him and Louis likes to call him Daddy sometimes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes love can be mistaken for a crime

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely little work of art was intended for Daddy Month but sadly I could not finish it in time. Partly because when this idea popped into my head it was just meant to be utterly shameless PWP and only like 2k but then I decided to do background and then I added more sex scenes and this lovely gem was created. 
> 
> I know a lot of people were complaining about a lack of Daddy!Harry. So yea that's what this is. 
> 
> Enjoy!! Leave comments or at the very least kudos. My tumblr is hogwartzlou if you wanna follow or if you wanna talk or whatever
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own the members of One Direction. All ideas in this story are original and belong to me
> 
> Song title comes from George Michael's song "Father Figure" which is rather appropriate.

The past eight months have been the best of Harry’s entire life. Hands down, and it’s all because his boss decided for some reason unbeknownst to him, that he needed more experience with art. Harry’s been working at the company for five years, as soon he had graduated from college, and now they want him to take a fucking art class? He had begrudgingly signed up for a random night class during the summer at the local community college just so he wouldn’t lose his job. But Harry's not bitter about his boss' stupidity anymore because during that horrible class he met the most amazing person ever, Louis Tomlinson.

\---

The majority of the class is complete torture. Drawing a fruit bowl from a bajillion different angles and fucking 3D shapes with light being cast onto them for nearly a month. Harry’s interest is piqued when the instructor mentions they will be drawing nude models but his hopes are quickly dashed when she says it will be a week until she brings them in.

And so they work, well Harry waits more than anything because who wouldn't be infinitely more interested in having a legitimate reason to stare at someones’ naked body than drawing a wooden figure? The instructor brings in a total of three nude models over the course of a month. The first two are rather ordinary, nothing Harry hasn't seen before, a super model type girl with a huge rack and a guy who looks like an amateur body builder. 

The final model is really something else though. When Harry first catches sight of the boy he can’t help but think _twink_ and how absolutely gorgeous this boy is. The boy has chestnut colored hair with a slight fringe. He’s wearing glasses but they only help to magnify the beautiful blue orbs behind them. And once he finally takes off the robe Harry is so incredibly glad he has an excuse to stare because there is no way in hell he is ever looking away. 

After about five minutes in Harry can tell the boy is incredibly nervous, he is literally standing on a pedestal while a class of thirty people scrutinize his body. It only seems right to give the boy an encouraging smile, in return he gets a small smirk. Throughout the class the boy is unable to truly look away because of his pose. Harry does more staring than actual drawing, much too distracted by the boys’ body and the glances the boy gives him. At the end of the class he’s the only one not halfway finished with his drawing.

The class is dismissed and Harry waits in the hall hoping to talk to the beautiful boy. He doesn’t have to wait long for him to emerge fully clothed, much to Harry’s disappointment. The boy looks slightly shocked to see him standing there.

“I was hoping to talk to you,” Harry says.

“Um,” is all the young boy can muster.

“My name is Harry and you are?”

“Louis.”

“Suits you. I know this is rather sudden and odd, I’m sure, but would you like to go on a date with me?”

“Is this because you saw me naked and want to have sex?” Louis asks bluntly, accusatory almost.

“I’d be lying if I said no, but I actually want to get to know you,” Harry chuckles.

“I suppose that wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. Unless you’re a serial killer who goes after devastatingly beautiful young men. Are you?”

“I can promise I’m not a serial killer, the other part of that not so much,” Harry says sincerely. Louis blushes and Harry swoons all over again, because he’s even lovelier with red in his cheeks. 

They exchange phone numbers and Harry walks Louis to his car, it doesn’t matter that he parked on the opposite side of the building.

It’s a whirlwind romance, if there ever was one. Harry takes Louis to a very fancy Italian restaurant for their first date, which Louis desperately tries to talk Harry out of, but he stands his ground claiming he has no one else to spoil. Which turns out to be very true indeed. If Louis even shows the slightest interest in something or even mentions it in passing, Harry will get it for him no matter how much it costs or how much Louis protests.

“Harry, you can’t just buy me a 200 dollar pairs of shoes on a whim!” Louis yells one day as they hang out at Harry’s place watching Netflix on the couch, again.

“Why not?” Harry asks, clearly confused.

“I don’t need for you pity me!”

“Babe do you really think that’s what this is?”

“Why wouldn’t it? The poor college freshman who lives in a flat with his best mate, makes minimum wage and has to pick up random jobs on the side to help with his family, is accepting gifts from a 27 year old man who gets paid at least five figures! It’s such a fucking cliche!”

Harry takes Louis’s face into both of his hands, and looks him directly in the eye.

“Lou, I don’t want you to ever think or say that again. I like spoiling you because I want to. Because a beautiful boy like you deserves to have beautiful things.” Harry explains.

“I don’t deserve you,” Louis says, tears forming in his eyes.

“No, babe, I don’t deserve you. You’re so, so fucking perfect and I can’t believe you actually said yes to me all those months ago. I love you,” 

Louis really starts to cry then because that’s the first time either of them has said those three words. Louis was too scared to say them because he thought Harry would go running for the hills, but now he’s just starting to understand how much they both want this.

“I love you too,” Louis manages to get out through his tears. Harry smiles at Louis like he’s the most precious thing in the world, and he really is in Harry’s eyes. Harry kisses Louis softly at first, but it slowly builds into something much more heated that leaves both of them gasping for air.

“Bedroom?” Louis asks, his voice lower than Harry has ever heard it before.

“Yea.. fuck.. yes,” Harry answers as he stands up, putting his hand out for Louis and tugging him roughly from the couch. He walks toward the bedroom, pulling Louis behind him. 

At the bottom of the stairs, Harry pins Louis against the wall and attaches his mouth to Louis’ neck, pulling delicious noises from the smaller boy.

“Do you even realize how fucking irresistible you are?” Harry comments after he has left a dark purple mark on Louis’ neck “I’ve wanted you since the moment I saw you.”

“Then get me to the fucking bedroom,” Louis snaps.

“As you wish. Legs around my waist and arms around my neck, babe,” As soon as Louis is secure Harry continues the journey to his bedroom, their lips attached the entire way. He sets Louis on the bed as gently as possible. “Clothes off, on your back.” Louis is naked in no time, as his Harry, both of them painfully hard already. 

Harry stands at the end of the bed admiring Louis all spread out and hard, for _him_. He gets onto the bed slowly, crawling toward Louis who already looks incredibly well fucked and they’ve barely started. He moves in between Louis’ legs and sucks on the head of his cock for a few seconds before pulling off. He continues his movement upwards, giving multiple kisses to Louis’ tummy, continuing up his torso and neck, kissing right over the lovebite he made minutes earlier. He holds himself up to look directly into Louis’ clear blue eyes, his face centimeters away from his boyfriends’.

“You’re so fucking sexy. It’s not fair” he whispers with a smile.

“Yeah? Gonna do anything about it?” Louis answers with a smirk in return.

“Cheeky bastard. You’ll be the death of me, I swear.” Harry pecks Louis’ lips and reaches for lube and a condom, located in the bedside table. Harry scoots back slightly, giving himself more room as he pops the cap and squirts a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. “Ever done this before?”

“Not necessarily, but uh...I have a...lot of toys,” Louis answers shyly.

“Such a dirty boy,” Harry giggles, but Louis lets out a loud moan and... oh. “What do you think about when you use them? Harry pushes his pointer finger in without warning.

“Ah!... You!” Louis gasps, gripping the sheets at the sudden intrusion.

“Yeah? Doing what?” Harry asks moving his finger in and out at a steady pace.

“Fucking me.”

“You are a dirty little boy aren’t you? Just filthy.”

“Yes...more... please... more.” Louis begs.

“Think you deserve more?”

“Yes, please...Daddy.”

They both freeze. Harry in shock and Louis in pure terror. 

“I’m...I’m sorry, it... just kind of slipped out,”

“Fuck, you really will kill me one day.”

“So.... you’re... okay with it?”

“Yeah, but we need to talk about it later.”

“I love you,” Louis says his voice full of fondness.

“Love you, too,” Harry replies, reaching to kiss Louis.

He pulls away after a few seconds, but makes up for it by adding a second finger and finally moving after what seems like an eternity. He moves at a much faster pace, scissoring them occasionally and crooking his fingers to find that perfect spot. He knows he’s found it when Louis lets out a strangled cry.

“More... Daddy...please,” he begs. Harry adds a third finger and continues pumping them in and out, hitting Louis’ prostate every time. “Close, Daddy.”

“Wait for Daddy okay love? Be a good boy,” Harry says.

“Okay,” Louis whimpers softly.

Harry pumps his fingers a few more times before pulling them out completely. He reaches for the condom, quickly puts it on and pours more lube onto it. 

“Ready, baby?”

“Yes yes yes,” 

Harry lines his cock up with Louis’ open hole and slowly moves in so he doesn’t hurt him. Louis lets out a loud groan because Harry is fucking huge and, yes it hurts, but it also feels fucking incredible. He’s never been so full in his life and it’s simply amazing. Louis is brought back from his thoughts when Harry bottoms out.

“You okay?” Harry asks, concern clear in his voice.

“Terrific. You fill me up so good Daddy.”

“Yeah?” 

“Mmmm” Louis hums, nodding. Harry stay still a little bit longer, allowing his boyfriend to adjust. “Move...please”

Harry silently begins moving his hips, ever so slowly, pulling back until just the tip is inside and then back in until he’s fully seated. He does this for a couple of minutes, until Louis is panting and writhing beneath him. Louis moves to put a hand on his cock, desperate for release but Harry knocks it away.

“Good boys don’t touch.” 

“Wanna be a good boy...” Louis whispers, tears starting to fall from his closed eyes

“I know.”

“Faster, Daddy.”

“Shh, okay.” 

Harry moves at a blinding pace, the sound of his balls slapping against Louis’ perfectly round ass is the loudest sound in the room, rivaled only by the noises coming from the young boy. Harry changes his angle slightly, aiming for Louis’ prostate and is rewarded when Louis’ back arches of the bed.

“Daddy, can I come?”

“Wait baby. So close.” 

Harry moves his hips a handful of times before he comes undone. He grabs onto Louis’ cock and only has to stroke it twice before Louis is spilling all over his hand and his own stomach. They stay still for another minute, both sweaty and breathing heavy. Eventually Harry pulls out, takes of the condom tying it off and throws it near the garbage can. He then lies down beside Louis, who is staring at the ceiling, wraps his arms around the younger’s torso and pulls him close. Louis moves into the touch gratefully, tucking his head into Harry’s shoulder and rubbing his fingers over the butterfly tattoo on the elder’s chest.

“Was I good?” Louis asks softly.

“The best,” Harry replies with a kiss to Louis’ head. They sit in silence for a few more minutes, lost in their own thoughts. “Do you wanna talk about it now or later?”

“Later.”

“Okay, but we are going to talk about it baby.”

“Okay. Tired,” Louis yawns.

“Take a nap. You deserve it.”

Louis snuggles into Harry more, if that’s even possible, and drifts off.

\--- 

The next two weeks Louis avoids Harry's questions like the fucking plague. Whenever Harry takes on a slightly serious tone he freezes and changes the subject as quickly as possible or kisses Harry furiously. Harry pretends like he doesn't know exactly what Louis is up to. But after two week there's really no way around it, if they are ever going to have sex again they need to address this and Harry tells Louis just that after a very heated make out session ends abruptly when Louis tries to take off Harry's pants and he has to push him back.

"Do you not want me anymore?" Louis asks, his bottom lip trembling.

"No, no. Of course I fucking want you. We really need to talk about this though," Harry explains earnestly, grabbing Louis' wrists as he tries to move away. 

"Why?"

"Because we're in a relationship, meaning we both get a say even if I am the dominant one in the bedroom. Yes, I’ve been doing some research, because I don't want to ever, _ever_ , intentionally hurt my baby."

"But...if I tell you you're gonna run for the fucking hills. Everyone else has."

"Shh, come here," Harry whispers and pulls Louis into a soothing hug. "Sweetheart, I know it's only been a few months but I really, really care about you. I _want_ to take care of you _for a long time_. I really do baby and if you want me to be your _daddy_ then I can do that."

Louis reluctantly pulls back from Harry’s comforting embrace. He sits up straight, nervously twiddling his thumbs and staring at them intensely.

“You won’t judge me?” Louis asks, finally looking into Harry’s eyes after a few minutes of silence.

“Never,” Harry answers confidently

"Okay...Well... um... I...I wouldn't really say I have 'daddy issues' but... my dad did leave when I was really young," Louis explains, looking down at his hands again "And my mom did a great job of raising me by herself, she really did. But eventually she had all four of my younger sisters, who I love so dearly, but I kind of had to grow up really fast, be a role model for my sisters and take care of them. So..I guess I just... like to feel cared for. It’s not like I want to be put into diapers or anything like that. I just...want someone to take care of me for a change. Want you to take care of me.” Harry puts two fingers under Louis’ chin and lifts it so they are looking into each others’ eyes.

“I’m still here. I’m not running for the hills because I’m here for all of you, babe.”

“I love you,” Louis says.

“I love you, too.” Harry replies. “Plus it’s kinda sexy.”

“Way to ruin a beautiful moment Harold.”

“I must not tell lies.”

“You absolute dork!” Louis says, pushing Harry’s chest.

“Hmm well too bad I’m your dork.”

“I guess I’ll just have to put up with you then,” Louis says with a smirk. “Does this mean we can have sex again?”

“Now who’s ruining the moment?” Harry retorts.

“Not ruining it, simply trying to bring it back.”

“Hmmmm, I don’t know.” 

“Don’t be a twat.”

“Ah, ah, ah good boys don’t swear.”

“‘M sorry,” Louis says hanging his head.

“Sorry, what?”

“Sorry, Daddy.”

“Good boy. Now how about I fuck you right here on this couch, nice and slow?”

And Harry does just that, ever so slowly making Louis fall to pieces until the younger lad can’t even speak coherently.

\---

Their sex life only escalates from that point. Well, their entire relationship does really. Outside of the bedroom their life remains the same. Harry goes to work, Louis lives in his shitty apartment with Zayn and goes to classes. But, inside the bedroom Harry quickly discovers that Louis has a good amount of kinks and he is more than willing to oblige.

*

One day Harry unexpectedly visits Louis at his apartment and he answers the door wearing nothing but a t-shirt and lacy turquoise underwear. “Fuck” is the only word either of them can say before Harry attacks Louis. And that’s why Louis’ small collection of cheap womens underwear grows exponentially in number and quality overnight. He wears them nearly everyday now and often without anything else when he’s at Harry’s place.

*

Harry’s driving home one day, on an alternate route because his usual is under construction, when he passes by a Victoria’s Secret he turns around as fast a possible to get something for Louis. He picks out a simple baby blue chiffon lingerie top and a matching thong. He lays them out on the bed once he gets home and then goes to the study to get some work done. A couple hours later he hears the door creak open and looks up from his work to see Louis walking towards him wearing the lingerie. Harry is so grateful for that detour because Louis is stunning, even more so than usual. Neither of them say anything, but Louis sinks to his knees to give his amazing older boyfriend a thank you blowjob and Harry fucks him bent over the desk in return.

*

Another time Harry and Louis go to a fancy restaurant for their five month anniversary, because Harry is a huge romantic, of course. They sit at a booth large enough for six people towards the back of the restaurant. Of course, Louis starts to complain about the extravagance of it all and how five months isn’t _really_ that big of a deal and how he would have been perfectly content at home in his sweats watching Netflix.

Harry shuts him up quickly enough when he starts palming at Louis’ crotch with a whispered “Be good.” and a kiss to the cheek. Harry teases Louis all throughout dinner, pulling out his cock as they wait for their food giving it hard confident strokes. All the while whispering filthy things in Louis’ ear. And as Louis tries his best to not show exactly how much pleasure he’s feeling, Harry however, acts perfectly normal, as if he isn’t giving his boyfriend a handjob right there, but he leaves Louis hard and desperate throughout their meal. Louis can’t even manage to fit himself back into his pants, so he is forced to leave his cock out, much to his embarrassment and Harry’s pleasure. And of course Harry just has to order dessert because, 

“What’s a romantic dinner without dessert Lou?”, and honestly Louis could just kill him. As they wait for dessert Harry takes Louis in his hand again and starts stroking slowly, gaining speed only when he sees the waiter walking towards the table. “Want you to come as soon as dessert gets here, but you gotta be discreet baby.” And Louis obeys, waits until their server sets the plate on the table, trying to make his face look normal and his body relaxed. And Harry praises him as soon as the server leaves. They don’t even get to finish dessert however, halfway through Harry swipes his finger through the molten chocolate on the plate and offers it to Louis who takes it eagerly into his mouth. It’s just obscene really, the way Louis hollows his cheeks, sucking the chocolate off and moaning loudly. Harry abruptly pulls his finger away and Louis follows after it. Harry pulls out his wallet, grabs a few bills and slams them on the table, grabbing Louis’ wrist and drags him to the car. He fucks Louis hard and fast by the front door, because they just can’t make it any further. So, the restaurant thing happens occasionally, more for Harry, but Louis would do anything for his daddy. So it works out.

\---

“Lou, what do you think about taking a trip to Paris?” Harry asks when they are lying in bed one morning.

“That’s too much Haz. Plus when are we gonna go? I have finals coming up and you have that massive project due by the end of the month,” Louis replies.

“None of that. I enjoy spending money on you” Harry says pulling Louis closer to him. “I was thinking we could go for your birthday and stay through New Years.”

“I already promised my mom I’d be home for Christmas,”

“I got into contact with her and she said it would be fine to go, and I've already taken the time off. She also told me to admonish you for not telling her any details about me or bringing me around.”

“She’s so embarrassing sometimes.”

“Are you sure you’re not embarrassed by me?” Harry asks softly.

Louis moves back slightly to look Harry in the eye.

“No. Of course not. Why would you even think that?”

“Because you haven’t told your mum about me yet and we’ve been together for nearly six months. I also haven’t met this illustrious roommate of yours and we’re almost always here, never your place.”

Louis moves around until Harry is laying on his back and he is straddling his older boyfriends’ amazing torso. 

“Haz, I’m not embarrassed about you at all. I love you, I really do. But I’m scared about what my mum is gonna think. I mean you’re gonna be 28 in couple months and I’m turning 19 in a matter of weeks. I guess I’m scared she won’t accept me.”

“She’s your mum, sweetheart. I don’t think she’s gonna love you any less.”

“Thanks.” Louis says. “Zayn, however, would give me even more shit than he already does for hiding you. And we are always over here because it’s much more posh than my place, as you know, and I figure that Zayn doesn’t need to hear us fucking every day through our amazingly thin walls. It’s not because I’m embarrassed by you at all.”

“Why don’t you introduce me to both of them? After our romantic getaway of course.”

“I don’t know...”

“It’d make me so amazingly happy baby.” Harry pleads, using his puppy dog eyes to full effect.

“Alright. Fine.” Louis concedes “But you have to introduce me to your mum and best friend then as well.”

“Deal,” Harry says, pulling Louis’ head down for a kiss “So proud of you, Lou.”

“Mmmm. Now let’s go back to sleep.” 

“Or you could ride me,” Harry suggests.

And yea, that sounds like a much better option.

\---

Louis manages to survive finals with a minimal amount of all nighters and distractions. Harry had banned Louis from seeing him throughout the entire week, which seems harsh but they both know if Louis is at his place the only studying that will get done is of each other's naked bodies. So really it's for the best. 

The second Louis gets done with his last test he rushes over to Harry’s place using the key Harry gave him months ago, it’s a wonder why they aren’t living together yet. He knows Harry won’t be home for another hour and until then Louis is alone with nothing to do. A truly brilliant idea pops into his head and he scrambles to get ready.

*

Harry slams the door as he walks into his house. It had been a really bad day at the office. He was on the phone with a client for at least three hours who had been angry about a very important shipment that had not arrived. The matter was completely out of his hands but the client still felt the need to yell at him for a good chunk of his day. That was just the tip of the iceberg really. Someone had spilled their coffee on him halfway through the day and he was forced to change his entire outfit. The PowerPoint for his presentation hadn't worked and he had to go off what he remembered and the sparse notes he had on it, which was a really bad idea on his part technology fails all the time. So you can see why he was in such a foul mood. 

_Thank god Louis is done with finals. The only thing that can make this miserable day any better is him._ Harry thinks.

"Louis?" Harry yells as he makes his way up to the bedroom. He hasn't seen any sign of his younger boyfriend; which is definitely odd. not because he was expecting Louis to jump his bones as soon as he came in the door after a week of no sex, but yeah _he was kind of expecting Louis to jump his bones as soon as he came in the door after a week of no sex._

Harry is in the study, which is one of Louis’ favorite places due to the large amount of book, when he hears moans coming from all the way down the hall. He follows the obvious noises to the bedroom, but the door is closed and that's... thats not right because Louis knows the rules, knows that he's not supposed to have a door closed unless Harry is in the room with him.

Harry opens the door, but doesn’t let it slam against the wall, because it would be _so rude_ to interrupt.

And oh what a sight awaits him.

Louis is lying in the middle of the king sized bed wearing his favorite lingerie set, a beautiful red corset with black lace trim. His eyes, covered in makeup, are closed with and there’s a look of pure ecstasy on his face. One hand is working a dildo in and out of his ass at a blinding pace, the other tugging at his cock furiously.

If it hadn't been an extremely frustrating day at work Harry would pounce on him and let the rules slide once, especially after an entire week without contact from his young boyfriend.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Harry asks furiously, finally letting his presence be known. Louis' eyes fly open and he stops moving, not saying anything. "I asked you a question baby girl."

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I just wanted to surprise you." Louis whimpers.

"Well I certainly am surprised. Especially since you know you’re not supposed to touch yourself if Daddy isn't home." Harry says, stalking toward the bed, and standing at the end, looming over his boyfriends' smaller frame.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it. I'm gonna have to punish you." 

"No! I'll be good I promise!"

"I know you will princess. But how are you ever going to learn if I let you get away with everything? Now, crawl over here." Louis moves to obey and take out the dildo in his ass. "Did I say to take that out?" 

"No," Louis whispers.

"Then don't."

Louis manages to get on his hands and knees with only minor discomfort from the toy shifting inside of him. He slowly crawls over to Harry and looks up at him expectantly. Harry rubs his hand on Louis' cheek gently, who nuzzles into it.

"Remember the safeword?" Louis nods with a small smile on his face. "Good. Now how 'bout you take off Daddy's pants?" 

Louis complies, the tone of Harry's voice meaning it wasn't really a question. Plus he just really, really wants to see his cock. After what seems like an eternity Harry's dick is released, nearly hitting Louis in the face, and Louis moves automatically to take it in his mouth. But Harry pulls him back by his hair causing the younger boy to whine.

"Someone is really fucking greedy today aren't they?" Harry comments. Louis doesn't really hear the comment, too focused on the sight of Harry's hard cock bobbing mere centimeters from his face. "You’re just gagging for it aren't you, baby?" Louis lets out another whine and nods his head as much as he can with Harry's tight grip on his hair. "Ask politely."

"Please let me have your cock, Daddy. It's been so long," Louis begs.

"You're a proper cockslut aren't you, princess?"

"Only for you."

"Hmm."

Harry loosens his grip slightly, giving Louis permission to finally put his mouth around him. Louis eagerly takes as much of Harry into his mouth as possible, not caring much about technique. And Harry doesn't think he's ever seen Louis this desperate before, and that's really saying something because he's left him on the edge for hours at a time until he's crying, but this is something entirely different. Louis moves to put a hand around the base of Harry's dick, but Harry quickly swats it away. He then moves his free hand behind 

Louis and starts fucking his boyfriend with the dildo.

Louis groans and keeps moving his head up and down all the way, truly loving how Harry feels in his mouth. So _maybe_ he is a bit of a cockslut, but you would be too if you ever got to see his boyfriends dick. 

"You look so amazing like this, baby. I really wanna fuck your face."

Louis lets out a moan because he really wants that too, wants his voice to be hoarse for a few hours after they're done, maybe even until tomorrow. 

"You want me to do that?" Harry asks in a condescending tone.

Louis looks directly into Harry's eyes and lets out another moan, hoping to get his point across. He does. Harry's grip on his hair tightens again, effectively stopping Louis' movements. He moves his hips slowly at first, trying to move the dildo at the same time. He quickly gives up with the latter. 

"How about you do that bit yourself, sweetheart." 

Harry waits until Louis is working the toy in and out of himself before he starts bucking his hips at a much faster pace. Louis doesn't last very long after that, the combination of being fucked from both ends is overwhelming and he just can't hold off even if it means he'll get more punishment. Harry keeps fucking Louis' mouth either not noticing or not caring. Louis keeps moving the dildo too, even though it's starting to hurt a little bit, but Harry didn't tell him to stop so he doesn't. 

A few more thrusts and Harry feels that familiar tightness in his stomach. He pulls Louis off of his dick with a loud pop and a whine from his boyfriend.

"Gonna make you even prettier baby just wait," Harry grunts. He tugs on his cock three times before he's coming all over Louis' face. Louis opens his mouth, trying to catch as much as he can on his tongue, which isn't much, because it goes everywhere, his cheeks, his forehead and even his hair. Harry lets go of Louis hair once he's finished and admires the sight of his boyfriend, who just looks so content having cum all over his face. 

"Can I stop Daddy?" Louis asks, his voice cracking slightly. Harry notices for the first time that Louis' hand is still behind him.

"Yea, you can stop princess." Harry says. Louis lets his hand drop with relief "You've been so, so good for Daddy, but we aren't done just yet baby girl. Turn around, want that pretty little butt of yours up in the air."

Louis moves slower than he has all day, having a pretty good idea of what's coming next. As soon as he's situated Harry pulls out the dildo, letting it fall to the ground, and starts spanking him without any preamble. There's no order to exactly where he hits and doesn't give any reprieve, one smack immediately following the next. And Louis can't help but to cry out with every hit, eventually turning into small whimpers. Harry doesn't stop until Louis is very close to tears and his ass is a deep red. He runs both of his hands soothingly over Louis ass.

"Shhh, you were so good. Shhh." Harry whispers. Louis lets out a sob. "Shhh. Here lay down. I'll be right back." Louis curls up on the bed, Harry comes back seconds later, naked, and with a damp rag. "Let me see your face love." Louis shifts so Harry can clean off his face.

"There you go. Come here." Harry says softly, getting onto the large bed and opening his arms for Louis to snuggle into and he does just that. 

"Are you gonna fuck me?" Louis asks after a couple minutes of silence. 

"Do you want me to?" Harry asks softly.

"Please, Daddy. I need it. I've missed you so much."

"You sure?" 

"Yes,yes,yes," Louis chants.

"Okay, princess. Okay. Shhh. On your back sweetheart."

They move so that Louis is on his back and Harry is looming over him, held up by his arms. 

"Do you need anymore prep baby?"

"No,no,no just need you Daddy."

"Shhh. It's okay."

Harry lines himself up with Louis' gaping hole and pushes in slowly. When he bottoms out, he stops moving and bends over to kiss Louis softly.

"Move," Louis says desperately when he pulls back from the kiss. And who is Harry to deny him that. He starts thrusting his hips at a moderate pace, aiming for Louis' prostate. He knows he's found it when Louis arches his back off the bed and he lets out a loud groan. He continues moving and rests his forehead on Louis'. 

"C'mon, baby. Come for me." Harry whispers.

And Louis’ entire body goes taut as he comes all over both of their torsos. After what seems like an eternity his body relaxes and he lets out a deep breath that he didn’t even he was holding in. Harry pulls out, rolling off of Louis and takes him into his arms again. 

“Was I good?” Louis pants.

“Perfect, as usual,“ Harry replies, with a kiss to Louis’ forehead.

“Mmmm. Love you.”

“I love you too babe. And missed you like crazy.”

“Missed you too. ‘M all messy and my corsets ruined.“

"I'll get you a new one. And we should get into the bath " Harry suggests.

"Wanna stay here." 

"Remember what happened last time?"

"Fine... Will you start the water though?"

"Of course." Harry answers, untangling his limbs from Louis', getting out of the bed and going to the bathroom. He returns a less than a minute later to find Louis snoring lightly. 

"Louis, babe, you gotta get up," Harry whispers, gently shaking him.

"I'm asleep you twat." Louis answers with his eyes still closed.

"No you aren't. Now c'mon." 

"Carry me."

"Fine, you lazy bum."

"You love my lazy bum," Louis mumbles as Harry scoops him into his arms. 

"That I do. Babe I can't get into the tub a hold you at the same time."

Louis groans, but allows for Harry to set him upright on the ground. Harry gets into the water and holds out his hand to help Louis in. Louis sits in front of Harry, resting his head against Harry's chest.

"This is nice," Louis states.

"Very," Harry adds. They sit in silence just enjoying each other and the warm water. 

\---

They leave for Paris three days after that and they couldn't have a lovelier time. The weather is dreary and cold, yes, but that's just means even more cuddling for them. They walk down the streets, with their hands connected, wearing huge smiles and kissing whenever they feel like it. Louis’ birthday comes around and he's really expecting for Harry to just clump his birthday and Christmas presents together, like absolutely everyone else on the planet. But Harry isn't everybody else on the planet, obviously, so of course he has an extra present for Louis to open on his birthday, with a whispered “Happy 19th Birthday, Love” And as embarrassing as it is Louis starts crying, before he even opens it, because he honestly does have the greatest boyfriend in the world. And true to his word Harry got him a new corset to replace the red one he ruined a few days ago. Only this time it’s purple and from France and his _birthday present_ , so it’s already infinitely better than all the other ones. Of course Louis wears it that night and they fuck until they literally pass out.

They wake up Christmas morning, limbs tangled together feeling absolutely gross, with dried cum everywhere, except the lingerie which Louis insisted he take off halfway through the night because he didn’t want to ruin the most special gift anyone had ever given him. They hop into the shower together, getting clean and then dirty again, so they have to repeat the process. They both put on robes and slippers, and Louis goes out onto the balcony while Harry makes them tea. He’s freezing with just the robe, but it’s snowing and he can see the Eiffel Tower from his fucking room, so what if he gets hypothermia and dies. Harry comes out quietly, hands him a mug and stands behind him with his chin on his shoulder. They stand on the balcony admiring the view until they can’t feel their fingers or toes. They go inside, curl up together under the covers of the bed and kiss lazily. They stay like that for hours, only ever leaving the bed for the bathroom or if it’s absolutely necessary, like room service. They exchange gifts in the early evening after watching the sun go down. Louis gives Harry a small envelope and Harry gives Louis a small perfectly wrapped box. 

Harry’s eyes widen comically when he opens the envelope. Inside are pictures of Louis, in some he’s wearing lingerie, others he’s got a toy in his ass or his mouth, each picture only gets increasingly dirtier than the last.

“I know it’s rather cheesy. but I didn’t really have much of a budget and...” Louis begins to explain, but is cut off Harry attacking his mouth. 

“They’re perfect. You’re perfect. Did you do these yourself?”

“Yes. Zayn wasn’t ‘willing to take our friendship that far’ or so he said.”

“I already like Zayn a lot.”

Louis shoves him away playfully and reaches for his present. He unwraps the small box to find a key.

“What is this for? Your heart?” Louis asks playfully.

“If you want it to be, but really it’s for the house.” Harry replies softly.

“But, I already have the key to your house.” Louis says, the confusion clear in his tone.

“This is a bigger deal than that, I think.”

“Wait... are you... are you asking me to move in with you?”

”You’re a right proper detective, you are.”

“Stop it, Harold. This is serious. Are you serious?”

“More serious than I’ve ever been in my entire life.”

Louis looks into Harry’s eyes for some sort of deceit but he doesn’t find any.

“Yes. Fuck, yes. Of course I’ll move in with you!” Louis squeals (the manliest of squeals) and moves to straddle Harry’s lap 

“You’re serious?” Harry questions, looking up at Louis wearing his biggest grin.

“Never been more serious in my entire life, Harold.”

“You just love to ruin the moment don’t you, Lewis?”

“Not I said the little red hen.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute. You know that?”

“I’m not cute. I’m sexy and you know it.”

“That was a very bad pun. I might just have to punish you for that alone.”

“Oh no. Please don’t Daddy.” Louis says with an exaggerated pout. 

Harry simply picks him up and drops him on the bed.

\---

They spend the rest of their trip having sex, it’s called the City of Love for a reason, and doing touristy things. Louis insists they take at least one selfie at every tourist trap, most of them are of Harry kissing Louis’ cheek, with whatever attraction they are at not even in the frame. They stop to ask a woman for a picture in front of the Arc de Triomphe, and Harry asks in fluent French. Louis realizes at this moment that he had no clue Harry was fluent in French because he’s been speaking English this entire trip and it’s really just shame because that accent really does things for Louis, they would do things for anyone really. After they take the picture Louis drags a confused Harry to the nearest establishment with a toilet to give him a blowjob. After that Harry speaks French every opportunity he gets.

They save the Eiffel Tower for New Years Eve, (Harry is a romantic we’ve covered this) even though Louis thinks it’s one of the top five cheeiest things to do on New Years Eve. They take pictures of it all lit up and of course the incredible view. As other tourists start to leave Louis goes to follow, but Harry grabs his wrist.

“Stay” he urges.

“I think it’s closing early for all the parties and what not, Hazza.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

So Louis stays, ignoring everyone moving around them and admiring the beautiful view of the city below them. Eventually they are the only people standing on the observation deck, even the people who work there are gone. 

“Um... are you sure we can be up here?” Louis asks skeptically.

“I paid some people off so that we can have this to ourselves.” Harry answers, finally turning to look at Louis.

“Are you telling me that you rented the motherfucking Eiffel Tower for New Years Eve? For just the two of us.”

“Yup.”

“That is so fucking... adorable. Ridiculous, of course, and another huge amount of money pissed down the drain on me. But adorable nonetheless.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Harry says smugly.

“So, what do we do for the three hours before midnight on New Years Eve, all alone on the Eiffel Tower?”

“Oh, I have a few ideas.” Harry says pulling Louis in by his belt loops and kissing him fiercely. 

\---

They leave the next day, much to Louis’ dismay. He really just wants to live in France at this point and eat nothing but bread and cheese for the rest of his life and to hear Harry speak in French all the time. That’s the dream, but sadly it’s back to reality for the both of them. Louis has a new semester of school starting in a couple of weeks and Harry has to get back to his job. 

Over the rest of his break Louis moves his things to Harry’s place, he really doesn’t have much to move and realizes he basically moved in months ago. The only things left at his apartment are: nearly all of his boxers (he’s been wearing panties almost exclusively ever since Harry got him really high quality stuff), a few of his sex toys (also replaced for high quality toys, and boy are they quality) a few shirts hanging in his closet which he stuffs into a bag, and various posters covering the hideous walls. 

“Zayn how is it that I have almost no belongings in my own room?” Louis questions as he puts everything into boxes, even if he isn’t going to keep it.

“Mate, I knew you were going to move out a few months ago. You’re over at your boyfriends’ place all the fucking time. Who I still have basically zero information on.” Zayn comments as he stands in the door and watches his friend basically have an existential crisis in complete bliss.

“I’ll introduce you soon, I promise. We’ll come for dinner sometime. Also what about rent?”

“Whatever you say, dude. I kind of found a new roommate, name’s Liam. He seems really chill and is ready to move in whenever.”

“Well now I feel like a shitty best friend.” Louis states and turns to Zayn “I’ve been neglecting my best friend duties and now I’m leaving you with a stranger!”

“Lou don’t be so dramatic, I’ll be fine really.”

“Fine. But I’m going to text you everyday, even if it’s just a dick pic, and come over for dinner at least once a month and I’ll bring Harry.”

“Don’t need to see your cock. Need to see your beau though.”

“Ok, deal.” 

Louis pulls Zayn into a tight hug,

“I’m gonna miss you.” 

“You’re moving like five minutes away not five hours.”

“It’s the principle of it you twat.”

“I’ll miss you too, bro. You know I will.”

“Yea, yea don’t get all sappy on me.” Louis says pulling back from the hug. “I should go, Harry insists on bringing me to super fancy restaurants like twice a month.”

“Ooohhh so he’s a big spender?” Zayn asks mockingly.

“You have no idea, Z”

\--- 

Louis does end up texting Zayn everyday, it’s kind of amazing how many nonsensical things he would normally just say that he now sends to his best friend. Exactly a month after he moves out of his apartment he goes back for dinner with Harry. Harry is extremely nervous and when Louis asks why he says he really wants to make a good impression. He spends hours beforehand trying on multiple outfits and eventually settles on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. And of course, he insists on bringing one of his best bottles of wine, because Harry has many, many bottles of fine wine. 

Louis knocks on the door and looks over at Harry who is much paler than usual. Louis’ gives him a small kiss to calm him down, and Harry relaxes almost immediately. Zayn answers the door and give Louis a hug. He freezes for a second when he sees Harry, but quickly introduces himself and shakes his hand. Louis can see that Zayn really likes Liam. Not just as a friend, but as something more. Maybe they are something more already, either way Louis can see clear as day that they are into each other after seeing them interact for a total of five minutes. The conversation stays fairly small talkish until Zayn asks how Harry and Louis met. Louis sends him daggers, but Harry, oblivious to his boyfriend’s reaction, starts telling the story of how they met. It's not the longest story ever but Louis' entire face is red by the end of it and Zayn is trying his best not to laugh, but fails miserably. Zayn stops immediately when Louis asks about him and Liam getting together. Judging both of their reactions it hasn't happened yet, but they want it to. Louis has a knack for knowing these kinds of things and he really prides himself in it. Needless to say they don't really talk about their relationships for the rest of dinner.

"Hey, Lou do you wanna help me with the dishes?" Zayn asks with a pointed look.

"Yea. I'm sure Harry and Liam here can manage without us for awhile." Louis replies as he stands and grabs his plate, as well as Harry's. 

He follows Zayn into the kitchen who turns the water on, and all but slams the dishes he’s holding into the sink. Zayn spins around to face Louis’ with a look that he can’t quite place

“What the actual fuck, Lou?” Zayn hisses. 

“What?” Louis asks innocently.

“You didn’t tell me you had a sugar daddy!”

“He’s not my sugar daddy!”

“He’s a good ten years older than you and makes a ton of money and probably buys you everything you want.”

“Maybe, but that’s beside the point.”

“This is why you’ve been hiding him! You’re embarrassed!”

“I’m not embarrassed. You wanna talk embarrassed? How about you and Liam.”

Zayn’s gaze turns venomous. “We’re not a thing.”

“Not yet. But you want to I can tell, Zayn Malik. You totally want in his pants.”

Zayn opens his mouth to respond, but quickly closes it when he sees Liam standing in the doorway. 

“Um... I was going to ask if you guys needed any help with cleaning up, but I think you’ve got it um... covered.” Liam says. 

“No, no, no. Harry and I should be leaving anyway,” Louis replies patting Liam on the shoulder “Now, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Use a condom and plenty of lube. Oh and Liam dear, this one’s a bit of a screamer. Have fun!” He exits the kitchen with a smirk and a wave, leaving behind an embarrassed Liam and a livid Zayn.

Louis wakes up the next morning with a text from Zayn _‘im still kinda angry at you but it worked so thx’_ and he can’t help but be smug. He’s practically a matchmaker.

\--- 

Two weeks later they celebrate Harry’s birthday at a bar with a couple of Harry’s close friends, Niall and Ed. Niall is very loud and very Irish, he drinks twice as much as the rest of them combined, and hardly seems affected. Ed is a much quieter fellow, but just as fun as the Irish lad. They don’t seem to mind that there’s a good sized age gap between he and Harry, and he’s rather grateful for their coolness about it.

“So you guys really don’t care that I’m only nineteen?” Louis asks when Harry is in the bathroom.

“Well, it’s not really any of our business is it?” Niall replies.

“Plus, he’s proper gone for you,” Ed adds.

And Louis can’t wipe the smile off his face for the rest of the night. 

After taking a few too many shots with Niall, Louis is fairly intoxicated. He can still walk straight, well kind of, and his speech is still normal. So he’s fine really and there is no need for Harry to help him to the car. He’s determined to keep his eyes open the entire ride home and succeeds, but just barely. Harry takes it upon himself to carry Louis to their bedroom, no matter how much Louis yells for him to stop manhandling him. 

Harry starts taking off Louis’ clothes to put him to bed, but Louis stops him before he can even unbutton his shirt. Louis stands up, with a minor amount of wobbling, and maneuvers Harry so he is sitting on the edge of the bed.

“What are you doing?” Harry asks.

“Well it is your birthday and I would like to put on a bit of show.” Louis replies and he moves to turn on the stereo.

“Babe, you’re drunk.”

“I would do this if I weren’t drunk, because birthday sex is the best sex. And lap dances and are also the best.”

The sound of Bruno Mars’ _Gorilla_ begins playing through the speakers and Louis seductively walks to Harry, standing a few feet in front of him. And when the lyrics start so does Louis. He begins to move his hips in circular motion and ever so slowly unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his torso. He casually throws the shirt away and runs his hands up his torso, to pinch his nipples. He lets out a loud groan and throws his head back. 

Harry is desperate at this point and Louis isn’t even halfway naked or anywhere near his own body. He pushes his pants and underwear down just enough to get his cock out and start stroking it slowly, hoping to last.

Louis moves onto his pants, undoing the button and emphasizing each “Bang” with a thrust of his hips. He shimmies out of his pants leaving him in just a black lace thong, his cock bulging obscenely. He struts towards Harry and straddles him, putting his hands in his hair.

“Daddy it’s yours,” he whispers in time with the song. 

And Harry doesn’t even care that this is supposed to be a lap dance anymore, he doesn’t particularly like being on the receiving end of teasing. He grabs Louis’ hips and forces him down onto his lap. Louis keeps moving his hips as much as possible with Harry’s tight grip, ever so determined to work Harry into a proper state.

“It’s not nice to tease you know,” Harry says harshly, biting on Louis’ earlobe for good measure.

“ ‘m sorry,” Louis mumbles and stops moving.

“I’ll let it slide this time because I know you wanted to do something special. But Daddy wants to see you on his cock now.”

Harry keeps one hand on Louis’ hip and the other reaches for the bottle of lube in the bedside table. He pulls down Louis’ thong just enough to have access to his hole. He pours a very generous amount of lube onto two of his fingers and touches the rim, not moving his fingers in the slightest.

“C’mon baby, you were so eager to do all of the work before,” Harry coaxes.

Louis impales himself on Harry’s fingers, letting out a small cry and starts moving up and down almost immediately. The only movement Harry makes is occasionally scissoring his fingers, otherwise he simply sits and enjoys the wonderful sight of Louis fucking himself on his fingers. His face is screwed up into a look of intense concentration, even though he’s definitely had larger things up his ass, and is letting out delicious noises. Eventually he adds a third finger and Louis just goes faster and makes even more noises.

“I bet you could come just from this couldn’t you, baby.” Louis nods frantically in reply “Are you close?” He nods again. “Hmm” Harry pulls out his fingers and quickly replaces them with his cock. “C’mon, move”

And Louis being the good boy that he is starts moving again, slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed. He tries to change the angle of Harry’s cock to hit his prostate, but is unsuccessful, and Harry isn’t being any help at all. 

“Daddy,” Louis pleads. 

“I want you to come from just my fingers and cock. I know you can do it princess.” 

Louis lets out a whine and moves even faster. It’s only a matter of second for him to go over the edge, covering both of their stomachs in cum. He slumps against Harry breathing heavily and resting his head on his chest.

“Happy Birthday,” he says quietly.

“We’re not done yet, baby. Daddy didn’t get to come.”

“Can’t move, daddy.”

“That’s okay, you can rest now, just keep your head up. Let daddy do the work.”

Harry grabs Louis’ hips again and starts moving his entire body up and down on his cock. Louis lets out a little mewling noises, the overstimulation too much for him. The combination of Louis’ noises and the look of bliss on his face has Harry coming undone in no time and filling up his boyfriends’ ass. Harry wraps his arms around Louis and falls back onto the bed. 

“Thank you,” Harry says breathlessly.

“Hmm?” 

“I’m assuming this was my present.”

“Mmmm. ‘M sleepy.”

“That’s probably the alcohol.”

“Mmmm. Sleep like this...”

“Let’s get under the covers at least then we can cuddle proper.”

“ m’kay.”

Harry slips out of Louis and gently rolls him off of him. 

“You’re gonna actually have to move to get under the covers.”

“Not moving,” Louis groans.

“At least move to the center of the bed then,” Harry responds, poking Louis’ side.

“Monster!” Louis half shouts, “ Only because it’s your birthday.” he says much more softly. Louis inches ever so slowly until his legs are no longer dangling off the bed and Harry pulls him the rest of the way. He wraps his arms around Louis and tangles their legs together as they both drift off to sleep.

Louis wakes up in the morning with a massive hangover and Harry being the caring boyfriend, and person in general, that he is takes care of him. Even though Louis is grumpy and throwing up nearly the entire day Harry thinks, not for the first time, that he wouldn’t terribly mind spending the rest of his life taking care of Louis. 

So, no Harry definitely isn’t bitter about his boss’ stupidity with the art class over eight months ago because he met the most amazing person ever, and his soulmate, Louis Tomlinson.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading this!!! It was a lot of fun to write even if it did take over my life for a solid week and a half.


End file.
